


伪.SCI谜案集第二部（一）

by zyx900800



Category: tongyao - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-03 23:43:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17293574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyx900800/pseuds/zyx900800
Summary: *这是一个基于剧版《SCI谜案集》的背景设定，白羽瞳还是那个目空一切，眼里只有展耀的白老鼠，展耀还是那只撩人而不知的傲娇猫儿；*其他SCI组员也有出场，可能不多；爵爷虽然帅气无比，但是毕竟被白白白拷走不知所踪，因此可能不会出现；白姐、驰祯、洛天等看情况，也可能出现，可能不出现，毕竟本文是主瞳耀嘛！*案子也是瞎写的，现实性逻辑性完全没有，毕竟主要是为了体现爱情嘛，呸！主要是为了体现一国两制的兄弟情，所以本文不会有车戏（这点请大家放心：作者水平忒差，拿枪逼她也写不出来），顶多有点暧昧以上，像那个亲亲小嘴，摸摸小手啦，你懂得哦~





	伪.SCI谜案集第二部（一）

第一案：孤岛杀人案  
（一）  
白羽瞳开着直升机带着展耀来到海上某处小岛，这个岛屿的位置相当隐蔽和偏僻，从高空看去，岛上影影绰绰似乎有幢白色建筑，在建筑的旁边竟然还有一个小型的停机坪可供停靠。  
白羽瞳和展耀下了直升机，向那个白色建筑走去。展耀抬起头仔细观察，发现这是一幢掩映在绿树丛中的二层小楼，而且这楼具有典型的日式风格。  
“难不成这是某个日裔人士的房产？为什么建在这样一个隐蔽的孤岛上？”白羽瞳拍了拍陷入沉思的展耀，递给他一个口罩，随即两人又戴上手套，白羽瞳说“先进去看看吧！我刚才收到这边传过来的视频，现场十分血腥，你要有心理准备！”展耀点点头，随着他一起走进了明显被强行破开的小楼正门。  
一进正门，一股浓重的腥臭味就扑面而来，饶是白羽瞳这种见惯了各种大场面的人也是暗自吃了一惊，因为即使是戴了口罩，那股呛人的腥臭味也直往鼻子里钻，白羽瞳担心的看了看展耀，心想“坐了几个小时的飞机，又上了一个多小时的课，马不停蹄的赶来，这猫儿能受得了吗？”，然而展耀只是略微皱了皱眉头，就径直往里走去。  
刚走到玄关，两人就被两具倒伏在一起的尸体拦住了，尸体都是男性，身着黑色的西装西裤，脸部朝下倒在血泊中，但是那血液基本都凝固了，两人绕过尸体再往里走，大厅里还有四具男性尸体，也都呈倒伏壮，散在大厅里的不同位置，到处都有喷溅的血迹，家具和电器也都东倒西歪，各种物品散落了一地，一看这里就是经过一场剧烈的打斗。  
有鉴证人员走过来向两人报告“白sir,展sir，有渔民在小岛边上发现无人的小艇，上来后就发现这个房子里有死人，然后报警了！除了这里和玄关外，二楼的洗手间有一个，洗手间外有两个，楼梯上还有两个，全部都是男性，死亡者共11人！”。  
白羽瞳接着问“身份特征呢？”鉴证人员答到“暂时没有找到任何证件和可以证明他们身份的物品，但是你们看这里”，他走到一个倒伏在沙发上的男性尸体身旁，撩起他后背上几乎被撕成两半的的西装和白衬衫，只见从那人从腰部往上都纹有一大片五彩斑斓的纹身。鉴证人员接着说“这个人身上有大面积的纹身！”  
白羽瞳拧了拧眉，“黑社会？！洪兴？新义安？义胜堂？”，说完他却摇了摇头，“看着都不太像！”  
这时有一个鉴证人员从二楼走下来，对着两人喊道“白sir展sir!这里有情况，你们来看一下！”，白羽瞳和展耀绕过楼梯上的两具尸体和杂物，走到二楼的洗手间门前，看到还有两具尸体分别靠在洗手间外的墙两边，头倒向一侧，已经死去多时了。  
鉴证人员指了指洗手间里面，两人走进去，就看到一个60多岁男人斜躺在浴缸里，脸上表情狰狞，眼睛瞪得很大，嘴却闭得紧紧的，右手握着一只枪垂在浴缸外，左手也无力垂在另一侧。右边太阳穴上有一个焦黑的枪洞，鲜血溅在白色的墙面和身体四周，地上还有许多凌乱的血脚印，整个洗手间显得异常血腥。鉴证人员小心翼翼的绕过血迹，指着尸体的右手说“这个人好像是自杀的！”  
白羽瞳低下身子，用手掰了一下尸体的僵硬的手指，看了一眼太阳穴上的枪洞，说了声“辛苦了！继续看看，还有什么发现！”  
接着他和展耀来到走廊上，扭过头问展耀“有什么看法？”  
展耀摘下口罩，清了清嗓子说“像是仇杀，亦或是处决？目标好像是针对洗手间里的那个人！”  
白羽瞳点点头，说“我也这么想的。凶手肯定不止一个人，可能有十几个，他们冲进这里，展开了屠杀，直到把那个人逼到二楼的洗手间里，最后他生存无望，选择自杀！”，他又想了想“我总感觉，沙发上的那个人和洗手间的这个人，这两个人和其他死者都不太一样？”展耀问“怎么不一样？”“说不好，不像一路人，就是直觉！”  
展耀知道白羽瞳的直觉一向很准，就说“等公孙他们来详细查验一下吧！”白羽瞳点点头，两个人走下楼去，接着勘察现场。  
公孙赵富马韩他们几个直到晚上9点才赶到这里。经公孙哲初步查验，尸体都基本没有太多外伤，致命的原因都是中枪。不过当他们把洗手间疑似自杀的尸体翻过来后发现，这个人身上竟然也有大面积五彩斑斓的纹身，不止是肩部、背部、胸部和腿上都有。  
看来正如白羽瞳的直觉一样，洗手间里的这个人和沙发上死的另一个人，因为身上有大面积的纹身，似乎表明两个人来自于同一组织；而其他9具尸体的身上却没有类似的纹身，赵富说他看这些人确实像是本港某个帮派，但是一时也说不准是那个帮派。当然，所有人具体的死亡时间和原因，还得等公孙解剖后才能确定。  
SCI众人一直忙到第二天中午才基本结束，由公孙等人坐船拉着尸体回本部，白羽瞳依旧载着展耀乘直升机回去。  
在直升机上，白羽瞳看展耀一直不说话，只是对着窗外发呆，就问他“怎么了猫儿？吓着了！”  
展耀没回头，低声说“小白，为什么包局让SCI接手这个案子？我看这就是黑社会帮派在相互屠杀，应该让扫黑组来吧！”  
白羽瞳道“确实和黑社会有关，那又不是那么简单！案子发生在这个隐藏的地方，按理说凶手完全有时间沉尸或者掩埋，但是居然就这样把尸体大剌剌丢在这里，是来不及收拾，还是根本不在乎被发现？昨天我就一直在想，为什么那两个人身上有那么大面积的纹身？我觉得那纹身很像是日本黑帮的纹身！”  
“你是说那两个人是日本人！？”展耀惊讶的回过头  
“现在我还不能完全肯定，昨天我已经让蒋翎大概查了一下，日本黑帮的传统图案都是龙或者虎，如果真的是日本黑帮，这表明他们在帮中的地位都很高！”白羽瞳如是说。（PS:日本黑帮中的成员都会纹身，越高级纹的面积越大，而且高级成员才能纹有龙或者虎的图案。）  
展耀揉了揉有点发涨的脑袋，皱起了眉头“如果牵扯到外国人，这案子就复杂了！”  
白羽瞳嘴角又浮起那不可一世的笑来，轻声道“没关系，只要咱们猫鼠神探联手，再复杂的案子也不怕！”  
听了这话，展耀扑哧一声笑了，骂道“好自大的白老鼠！”  
白羽瞳看到展耀终于笑了，心里才一扫在现场的沉重心情，又道“你自从下飞机就没有休息过，一会儿先回家吧，我已经和包局说好了，行李我让王韶先拿过去了！”  
展耀“哦”了一声，这才想起自己的行李落在诚治大学的心理教研室了，不知道这家伙什么时候让王韶去拿的。  
这一天展耀真是累坏了，从飞机上刚下来，就赶着去上课，然后又去案发现场，等两人再从直升机上下来，坐上白羽瞳的兰博基尼往回走，展耀都已经困得睁不开眼睛了。  
也不知过了多久，展耀迷迷糊糊的从车里醒过来，才发现已经到了一个地下车库里，他揉了揉酸涩的眼皮，发现白羽瞳正在一旁盯着他看，那双平常看人十分凌厉的眼睛，此刻却是无限温柔，看见他醒过来，白羽瞳立刻不自然的咳了一声，收回灼灼的目光。  
展耀假装没注意，问道“到了啊？我什么时候睡着了都不知道！”他坐直身子，发现还盖着白羽瞳的皮外套，怪不得都觉得有点冒汗了。白羽瞳见他起来，马上递过来一个杯子“先喝口水吧，看你太困了就没叫醒你，把汗消一消，一会儿上去也来得及！”，展耀接过杯子喝了一口，果然还是温的，这个白老鼠，什么事儿都准备的妥妥当当的。  
展耀和白羽瞳下了车，展耀抬起头看了看四周，诧异的问“这哪儿啊？也不是警局公寓啊！”  
白羽瞳说“这是我给你新租的公寓，警局那个太小太旧了！嗯，不用感谢我，我已经把你所有的东西都搬过来！”  
展耀一听就火了“什么！？我就走了不到一个月，你就擅自做主给我搬家！你经过我同意了吗？”  
白羽瞳早就料到这只猫儿会炸毛，不紧不慢的说“别生气啊猫儿，你先上去看看再说嘛，我都准备好海鲜大餐给你接风了！”  
展耀一听到“海鲜大餐”几个字，立刻觉得肚子不争气的叫了两声，他默默的咽了嗯口水，回到香港就马不停蹄的忙了一天一宿，在孤岛上条件有限，所有人就只吃了几块饼干而已，肚子早就饿扁了。  
所以他虽然很生气很生气，但还是被白羽瞳拉到了电梯里。白羽瞳一直好言好语的哄着气鼓鼓的猫儿，一直到新公寓的门前，展耀竟然已经不那么生气了，甚至还有点儿期待起新公寓的样子来。  
推开新公寓的房门，展耀惊喜的发现，这房子和自己原来警局公寓的布局几乎一样，估计是那只白老鼠怕他不适应格局变化特意找的吧。当然了，新公寓更加大更明亮，屋子里早已经收拾一新，展耀在门口换了猫咪拖鞋，就被白羽瞳拉着挨个屋子参观起来。  
“你看看你看看，这个开放式的厨房怎么样？完全是最符合饮食习惯的组合式厨房，原来那个太小了，连大一点儿的冰箱都放不下！操作台也太小了！”白羽瞳兴奋的边比划边说到。  
展耀不在乎的撇了撇嘴，“我要那么大厨房和冰箱干什么？我又不会做饭！”  
“我做啊，我可是厨神级别啊！你想吃什么，我随时都可以给你做，呃，不是，我随叫随到给你做！”白羽瞳仰起头，样子十分骄傲。  
展耀还想再怼他两句，却又被白羽瞳拉着来到卧室，“再看看你的新卧室，怎么样？都是按你喜欢的风格弄的？”  
展耀抬头看了看，果然，卧室的整体风格都是自己喜欢的深蓝色，厚厚的丝绒窗帘看起来很是温暖，一张比原来更大的双人床上也铺着深蓝色的格子床单，床头的玻璃小几上依旧放着那两只他从前出国时买的兔子玩偶。  
还没等展大博士发表意见，白羽瞳又拉着他来到另一个房间说，“这是你的书房，原来那个太小了，你的书也太多了都放不下！”，这个书房确实比原来那个大多了，而且安装了开放式的书架墙，整整占了三面墙。展耀原来的书房因为太小，他又懒得收拾，一般都是随手看完书就堆在书桌上或者丢在角落里，有时候想找却怎么也找不到！看来那个有着深度强迫症的白老鼠实在受不了了，现在都给整理好分门别类放在书架上了。  
那边的白羽瞳还在兴奋介绍着他给展耀买的新式人体工学书桌和坐椅，其实展耀平时并不太注重这些，但是白羽瞳说有了这种桌椅，展耀写书长时间也不会太累。  
白羽瞳又拉着他来到客厅，指着墙上的超大LED电视机说“这个LED电视机可是最最最最新款的，以后看《死侍》什么的就更清晰更有感觉了！”  
展耀面无表情的说“我现在喜欢看《毒液》了！”  
“看什么都行，总之，这个新公寓是不是非常高大上啊！怎么样？我的眼光不错吧？”白羽瞳站在客厅中央，抱着双手，用一双闪闪发亮眼睛讨好的看着展耀，似乎在等着他表扬自己。  
展耀没有搭理他，快步走到自己卧室对面的一个关着房门的房间伸手打开，这显眼是另一间卧室，布局和自己的卧室几乎一模一样，只不过整体的色调都是偏灰白色，屋子里还放着一台跑步机。  
展耀鼻子里“哼”了一声，回过头看着白羽瞳说“就知道你个臭老鼠没那么简单，这个房间怎么回事儿？”  
白羽瞳早就知道瞒不住，他嬉皮笑脸的走过来，搂住展耀的肩膀说“我得保护你啊，包局说的！你不能老让我睡沙发吧！”  
本来以为展耀还要再追究他鼠占猫窝一事，但是那猫儿只是“啪、啪”两下打开他搭在自己肩膀上的手，道“爪子拿开”，然后伸了一个懒腰说“我还是困，先去睡一会儿，你快点做饭，好了叫我！”说完就回到自己卧室，睡觉去了。  
白羽瞳心下一阵儿窃喜，这猫儿竟然没有发飙！自己还不忘记再嘱咐一句，“猫儿你冲个澡再睡啊”，等了半天，只听见那猫大爷懒洋洋的哼了一声，根本没动。  
其实白羽瞳之前一直以保护展耀的名义，赖在他警局公寓里睡沙发，后来有一次展耀发烧，白羽瞳又为“照顾方便”爬上展耀的床，还把那烧得晕晕乎乎的猫儿搂在怀里睡了一宿，最后气得展耀三天没让他进公寓门。  
当然后来白羽瞳还是厚着脸皮又去蹭沙发，但是展耀三天两头的把他往外赶，直到这次展耀出国开会前，还放下狠话说，要是白羽瞳再不搬出他的公寓，他就回自己家去了！  
所以白羽瞳思前想后，觉得自己一直都太被动了！总这么蹭沙发也不是长久之计，干脆换一个大公寓，再给自己安排一个房间，这下子那猫儿没话说了吧！没想到展耀还真没生气，竟然默许自己和他住一起了。  
想到这里白老鼠愈发得意起来，一边哼着歌一边在厨房忙活着，得亏他不是一只真的老鼠，要是真的话估计这会儿尾巴都得翘上天去了！  
展耀自下飞机就没有好好休息过，又在海上小岛上忙了一天一宿，这会儿他躺在白羽瞳新买的那张柔软大床上，反而有点睡不着了，好不容易眯了一会儿，他就爬起来到洗手间冲了个澡，望着水气弥漫的镜子里自己的脸，他心里却在想“这臭老鼠整天不回家，非要和自己赖在一起，到底是因为什么呢？难不成他真的……”  
而此刻我们的白大厨神正高高兴兴的将自己准备的“海鲜大餐”摆上饭桌，心里还在想着“有个大厨房就是好，以后就有时间给猫儿换样子做各种好吃的了，他实在是太瘦了！”  
等展耀换上蓝色的家居服坐在餐桌前，看到豉油皇煎大虾、清蒸鲍鱼、姜葱焗红蟹、酥炸生蠔，还有一个芝士洋葱海鲜汤都冒着热气在等他品尝的时候，眼睛立刻弯成两道可爱的弧线，他眯着眼夹起一只大虾塞进嘴里，闭上眼睛边嚼边露出一脸餮足的表情。  
看着那只贪吃的小猫咪眼皮都不抬一下，胃口很是不错的样子，白羽瞳很是欣慰，一边往他碗里夹菜一边说“慢点吃，慢点吃！我还做了鱼片粥，你留点肚子啊~”


End file.
